


deep! breaths!

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Incest, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: [Day 5: Distance][Saku-chan (19:35)]: I hope you’re not too embarrassed. Although…[Saku-chan (19:35)]: that seems like something you like :)
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	deep! breaths!

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation [of the events from day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682133), although it is unnecessary to read to enjoy this fic.

Motoya’s voice squeaks when he requests another drink, and he’s only _mildly_ mortified. There are worse things happening and having the server ask to see his ID for the second time is the least of his problems. Honestly, this is his fault anyway, he shouldn’t have been so mean to Kiyoomi last night.

He shifts in his booth, eyes grazing the near-empty Italian-themed restaurant and spinning spaghetti with a fork. His orange hair appears deep crimson and the too-tight button-up shirt and slacks he wears hide in the demure of candlelight, just like he prefers. The few patrons and servers pay him no mind until he’s slid his third martini, icy orange and beautifully rimmed with crystal sugars. Motoya takes a sip and nearly chokes on it when the buzzing begins anew.

He drops everything to hide his furious blush behind a hand, the other tapping at his knee before gripping his thigh.

Deep breaths. _Deeeeep_ breaths. He’s a public figure and he can’t be caught.

When his phone lights up, his lips curl in an exasperated smile. The hand on his thigh returns to the table and flips open his phone screen to the messages from Kiyoomi:

[Saku-chan (19:35)]: I hope you’re not too embarrassed. Although…  
[Saku-chan (19:35)]: that seems like something you like :)

Motoya curses under his breath, shifting in his seat and then regretting it when the heavy dildo seems to push deeper.

[Saku-chan (19:37)]: Nothing to say?

His finger rolls across the keys, wondering which is better for him—stay still and feel the vibrations more intensely or to keep moving and hit his damn prostate?

[me (19:38)]: youre evil  
[Saku-chan (19:38)]: wrong answer :)

Oh. Dammit. The dildo intensifies and Motoya lets out a low groan, grinding back in the shock and then whimpering from his mistake. Feels good. Feels _really_ good. It’s a distinct sensation, one that will put him on the edge but not push him over.

Not that he wants to go over in the middle of a restaurant.

But he can’t help thinking of Kiyoomi being with him here, of the heavy dildo instead being his cock stretching him open. How much would it cost to rent out the entire restaurant for a few hours just so he could ride him in this booth?

Okay. These thoughts aren’t helping.

Shakily, he reaches for his drink and takes a long sip. Maybe if he’s drunk enough, he’ll lose his boner.

[Saku-chan (19:45)]: Tell me what you’re doing

He types and stops. Types and stops. Sips. Gasps.

[me (19:50)]: trying not 2 cum  
[Saku-chan (19:51)]: Is it because you’re thinking of me fucking you? Or just the dildo?

Motoya exhales through his nose and then bites his lip when the next message is just a simple picture of Kiyoomi. It doesn’t show on his face, but he recognizes that smirk and those tasty cheekbones anywhere. His eyes slide down the inviting sliver of neck and protruding collarbones that don’t quite show the muscle near them—if only Kiyoomi would lower his damn shirt a _little bit more_.

[me (19:53)]: im sorry about the jacuzzi. please. How muCH LONGER  
[Saku-chan (19:54)]: I bet you’re wishing it was my dick inside you instead  
[Saku-chan (19:54)]: Maybe if you apologize properly I’ll let u  
[me (19:55)]: ok. yea ok I will promise anyything is fime  
[Saku-chan (19:56)]: good boy

Motoya whimpers and hurriedly turns the phone over after reading the latest message. The vibrations stop and he sighs, relieved, before it ramps back up again to an even higher setting. His knee violently jerks to bump the table and he waves away the server that starts walking toward him. Oh, _shit_. He buries his face in his hands, both legs now tapping his feet to the floor as he tries to think of something not sexy.

Kittens. Kittens have cute little teeth. But teeth can be fangs. Fangs belong in vampires. Kiyoomi as a vampire. Kiyoomi as a vampire biting him. On his neck. Haaaa. _Hot!_

The dildo stops and he almost slams his head to the table. His body screams at him to come, restaurant and pants be damned. He turns over his phone.

[Saku-chan (19:56)]: Come home now.

Yeah. Yeah, don’t have to ask him twice.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter link of this fic](https://twitter.com/problemagician/status/1330666375208185856?s=20)


End file.
